1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coupling means for connecting electrical power assist means to the steering mechanism of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steering mechanisms for vehicles are well known in the prior art, as evidenced by the patents of Applicant to Ben Rhouma, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,438; Duval, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,419,043 and 6,578,872; and Dufour, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,012; among others. Various devices for coupling together shaft components of a vehicle steering column are also known in the art, as disclosed in the patents to Marzio, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,489 and Courgen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,448, among others.
It has been proposed to provide such steering mechanisms with electric motor power assist means, thereby to reduce the manual effect required to steer a vehicle.
The present invention relates to an improved device for connecting an electrically-assisted power assist assembly with an automotive vehicle steering column assembly. The steering column comprises a top column portion and an intermediate column portion. The top portion of the column is connected to the steering wheel. The intermediate portion of the column is connected, on the one hand, to the top portion of the column and, on the other hand, to the motion input of the steering box. To ensure that the steering column will function correctly with electrically-assisted steering means, the axis of the electrical power assist assembly must be perfectly aligned with the steering axis of the top portion of the column.